


¿Y si pintas las rosas de rojo y azul?

by Hellions (Indighxst), luvanrouju



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Inappropriate use of contracts, M/M, Romance, The Leech twins knew all along
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indighxst/pseuds/Hellions, https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvanrouju/pseuds/luvanrouju
Summary: Las cartas tienen un plan: encontrarle un novio a Riddle. Los gemelos Leech se enteran y deciden "ayudar" con sus propios intereses bajo la aleta. Cater tiene un novio por Internet que no quiere revelarle su identidad. Jack todavía no sabe cómo lidiar con la atención que acarrea ser novio de Vil. Y Epel es Epel.El caos está casi asegurado.
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Riddle Rosehearts, Cater Diamond/Idia Shroud, Jack Howl/Vil Schoenheit, Rook Hunt/Epel Felmier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	1. Es una gran idea

—Uhm, qué raro… —musita Cater. Lo que no sabe Trey es que un tono juguetón se oculta bajo el sarcasmo.

—¿Hm? ¿Qué sucedió? 

Y se lo toma más en serio de lo que el comentario amerita. Deja de pintar las rosas, girándose en dirección a Cater. El dichoso tiene una sonrisita tatuada en los labios, riendo vagamente cuando, deslizando un dedo sobre la pantalla, procede a mostrarle su reciente selfie a Trey, agrandando la foto por una de las esquinas.

—Qué raro, ¿no? ~

Oh.

Trey suspira, pero una sonrisa tímida florece en sus labios. Cater arquea una ceja, pícaro y con una mano en su cadera. 

—Me pregunto qué habrá…

—¡MALDITA SEA! ESTOY HARTO DE ESTA COSA.

"Hablando del Rey de Roma", suspiran con fuerza ambos. Claro, después de que Ace irrumpiera desde lejos en la foto de Cater con su gran Off With Your Head alrededor del cuello, no les debería de sorprender su formal entrada a escena. Apuntan, asimismo, que como es de esperarse Deuce llega corriendo tras Ace. 

—¡Dios, no vayas tan rápido! ¿Quieres?

—¡Cállate, Deuce! ¡Tú no eres al que le pusieron esta cosa!

—De nuevo —añaden los de tercer año al unísono, llamando la atención de los otros estudiantes que van como almas que lleva el diablo. Nada muy lejos de la verdad, siendo sinceros.

Trey simplemente no puede evitar preguntar: —¿Hiciste enojar de nuevo a Riddle, Ace?

Y Cater interviene antes de que llegue una respuesta. —Eso es obvio ~ La pregunta es qué hizo ahora. ¿No es así, Ace? ~ 

Más que una risa por la mención honorífica, Ace bufa. Tomándose unos minutos donde arruga el entrecejo, resoplando y cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Ni siquiera rompí una de las reglas del dormitorio! Solo que el viejo histérico de Divus vio mi "comodín" durante el exámen, ¡y el desgraciado me reprobó directamente! Y Riddle se enteró —ladra. 

El resto del grupo guarda silencio, procesando la información y que no debería de asombrarlos porque se trata de Ace Trappola. Igual es vano porque "Ace es Ace" y sin falta vive pasmando a todos. El suspiro de Trey se mezcla con la risa jocosa de Deuce.

—¡No tienes suerte, amigo!

—¡Cállate, Deuce! ¡Si te hubiesen atrapado a ti también estarías igual que yo! 

—Vamos, vamos, no peleen. Ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer hasta que Riddle deshaga el hechizo —señala Trey, con amago de separar a ese par que se acerca de manera peligrosa. Ace gruñe, con pliegues en la nariz y Deuce se limita a sonreír.

—Fua… se enoja por todo, ¡y ni siquiera es él a quien reprobaron!

—Bueno, ya sabes cómo es Riddle y lo que le compete al ser líder de dormitorio~ —destaca Cater, retomando su atención al teléfono. 

El silencio recae en el grupo, adjunto al sonido del teclado de Cater que marca curiosidad y cejas alzadas; más por la peculiar sonrisa que asoma que por otra cosa, diferente a la usual que reluce con malicia, pues esta es más bien de encanto con lo que sea que ve en la pantalla. Ace y Deuce enfocan a Trey, y el dichoso se limita a encogerse de hombros.

Cuando oyen que el mensaje ha sido enviado, explota una burbuja en el aire.

—¿A quién le escribes? —cuestiona Ace.

—¿Uh? A mi novio, ¿por?

La expresión en la cara de los de primer año es algo que desearía retratar en ese momento. 

—CATER, ¡¿TIENES NOVIO?!

—Sí, ¿por qué te sorprende...?

—Pensé que serías de esos que están solteros toda su vida… —comenta Ace.

Los ojos de Cater se dirigen hacia el par con cierta malicia destellando en sus iris. —Hmp ~ No soy ustedes, chicos. O Riddle, en todo caso...

Trey parece divertirse con la situación, entre las reacciones de Ace y Deuce y la serenidad con que Cater ofrece respuesta, no hay nada que perderse. Cuando cree que le va a subir el volumen de la risa, se lleva el dorso de la mano sobre los labios.

—Sí, chicos, Cater ya está con alguien desde hace un tiempo. 

El par sigue silencio. Trey comienza a arrugar un poco el entrecejo.

—¿Chicos…?

Ace y Deuce objetarían en por qué no lo sabían, se les iría el aliento en gastar bromitas típicas de dos chicos que apenas son de primer año mientras rodean a Cater, pero hay algo más impactante que se les graba tras ese comentario. Cortan toda línea de pensamiento, tragando en seco, con una emoción por encima de sus rostros. Abren los ojos, intercambiando una fugaz mirada y sonrisas cómplices. Es el choque entre dos mundos desastrosos que todos en Night Raven Collage temen.

Trey nota algo raro en la cara de ambos, algo que no le agrada en lo absoluto y que aun así le incita a preguntar: —¿En qué están pensando ustedes dos?

Pasan dos o tres segundos. Ace suelta una risa que sigue Deuce.

—La pregunta, queridísimo Trey, es en qué _no_ pensamos.

—Oh no… —suspira Cater.

—¡Hey, no! Escuchen, esto es una gran idea —advierte Deuce. 

—La mejor —enfatiza Ace. 

Los de tercer año no saben qué pensar, ya que se creen con la suficiente cordura para no llegar a los extremos de la locura de aquel dúo; y aun así…

–¿Y eso es…?

Los ojos de Ace y Deuce se vuelven a encontrar, con las mismas sonrisitas que se agrandan. Susurran tanto que parece que dominan un idioma propio, hasta que se enfocan en Cater y Trey.

—Vamos a buscar un novio para Riddle.


	2. La letra pequeña de un contrato peculiar

"Ayúdanos a encontrarle un novio al líder del dormitorio de Heartslabyul.

Anónimamente, los naipes".

Palabras más, palabras menos, esa es la petición en concreto que reza una de las cartas más recientes traídas por los gemelos. Jade y Floyd esperan. No obstante, la cara del jefe dice más que miles de ellas, todas evaporándose tras un profundo suspiro.

—Esta es la tercera petición romántica de esta semana. Y apenas es lunes.

—Bueno… ya sabe cómo son. Además, somos adolescentes —destaca Jade como parte de la rutina.

Azul no está conforme con esa respuesta, no en esta ocasión al menos. Empuña las manos y las deja caer sobre el escritorio, un borboteo se alza en su estómago que puntualiza con un ceño fruncido y un tono irritado: —Soy la encarnación de la bruja del mar, no Cupido. 

Jade permanece con los labios cerrados, asintiendo porque es verdad, pero una risita escapa en boca de Floyd.

—Vamos, jefe ~ Seguramente les podrá pedir algo interesante a cambio de tan ardua tarea ~

Su gemelo no tarda en sacudir el señuelo que tienden frente a Azul. —Después de todo, se trata de un dormitorio como Heartslabyul… Las magias únicas de los estudiantes son bastante peculiares ahí. Algún provecho podemos sacar.

El líder de dormitorio cambia de semblante. Eleva con gravedad una ceja, balanceando pros y contras pues sabe, y muy bien, que será una petición incluso más difícil de cumplir que la del líder de Pomefiore.

De alguna forma, con aquel silencio y mueca, los gemelos Leech saben que han cumplido el primer paso hacia su objetivo, compartiendo una sonrisita. Si se les mira bien, incluso se puede decir que ese ojo colorido que los conecta, brilla.

★ ☆ ✰ ✯ ✡ ✪ ✶ ✱ ✲ ✴ ✼ ✻ ✵ ❇ ❈ ❊ ❖ ❄ ❆ ❋ ❂ ⁂

Floyd se desparrama en el largo mueble dentro del espacio privado del Mostro Lounge, aprovechando que Azul no se encuentra presente y que su gemelo está ordenando cosas sobre el escritorio.

—… Jade…

—¿Hm? ¿Qué pasa, Floyd? —atiende, sin perder de vista los cuadernos y sus cálculos para dejarlo todo simétricamente perfecto.

Se incorpora de su posición de descanso, levantando su peso con pereza y esfuerzo, hasta suspirar cuando logra sentarse. —¿Y si el rey pez dorado y el jefe no se llevan bien?

Sin embargo, sus cálculos se tornan confusos al oír eso. Parpadea. Alza con especial lentitud la cabeza, enfocándose en su hermano.

—¿Oh? ¿Por qué te preguntas eso, Floyd? —inquiere.

El aludido se encoge de hombros, volviendo a dejarse caer pero ahora acomodándose con los brazos bajo la nuca. —Hum ~ El pez dorado se enoja fácilmente, ¡aunque es divertido verlo así! ~ Y el jefe no es nada divertido a veces para esas cosas…

Jade escucha con atención, pero también capta los gestos de Floyd. Guarda silencio, hasta que desliza una de sus manos bajo el mentón.

—Oh… es cierto —confirma—. Pero si las cosas salen bien, los resultados nos serán muy satisfactorios, ¿no lo crees?

—¡Hah! ~ Es verdad ~ —Y se le escapa una de esas risas tan propias, casi de manera infantil detrás de ese semblante que puede ser aterrador—. Y si firman el contrato, eso significa que podemos pedirles algo a cambio también, ¿cierto? ~

Jade esboza una de esas imperceptibles sonrisas, mas no para la vista aguda de su gemelo. Junta las manos, emparejando dedos con dedos. Le gusta verlo más tranquilo y risueño.

—Así es. Recuerda que "no podemos dar sin recibir nada a cambio" —cita, con una risa profunda abandonando sus labios sin perder la cortesía.

Floyd cierra los ojos con gusto y sintiéndose entretenido, añadiendo: —Nos vamos a divertir mucho, ¿no, Jade? ~

Y el dichoso se aparta del escritorio, ahora estando más cerca de su gemelo.

—No lo pongas en duda, Floyd. 

★ ☆ ✰ ✯ ✡ ✪ ✶ ✱ ✲ ✴ ✼ ✻ ✵ ❇ ❈ ❊ ❖ ❄ ❆ ❋ ❂ ⁂

—Esto no es una buena idea, chicos. De verdad, lo mejor será que…

—¡Vamos, Trey! No seas miedoso. No pienso ir otra vez al dormitorio si ya estamos a nada de la bruja y los gemelos.

Y, prácticamente, es cierto. El grupo de cartas yace frente a la puerta que les llevará al Mostro Lounge, juntas y con un montón de dudas carcomiendo la cabeza Trey, porque si aquello sale mal, no quiere ni pensar en las consecuencias. 

—Lo peor que puede pasar es que nos digan que no —señala Deuce, sacando a relucir esa parte lógica que los de primer año suelen tener bien escondida. 

Trey tiene que admitir que tiene un punto. —De todas formas no hay que tomarlo a la ligera, de Octavinelle y Azul se puede esperar de todo. Hay que tener cuidado. ¿Cierto, Cater? 

—… 

—¿Cater? 

—¿Eh? 

—¿Nos estás escuchando? 

Se plasma una sonrisita despreocupada en su expresión previamente ensimismada. —No realmente ~

—¡Cater, deja a tu novio pixel que esto es importante! —Se queja Ace. 

El pelinaranja alza una ceja ante el comentario de Ace y hace un gesto con el teléfono en el aire. —Solo porque tú no tengas novio no quiere decir que los demás no podamos hablar con los nuestros.

—¡Mi soltería no tiene nada que ver aquí! —enfatiza el muchacho, con la risa de Deuce que se reproduce al fondo—. Ya, no importa, ¡vamos de una vez!

Dicho y hecho, el grupo de Heartslabyul ingresa a la cafetería. Hay un curioso silencio acentuado a los alrededores una vez cierran la puerta tras ellos.

—¡¿HOLA?! ¡¿HAY ALGUIEN AQUÍ?!

—¡ACE! 

—Qué poca clase tienes…

—Pfff… ni que estuviesemos en Pomefiore. 

Trey escanea la zona, y es cierto, el Mostro Lounge está extrañamente vacío. Aunque es casi la hora de cierre en un día escolar. 

—¡Hay que aprovechar! —Cater no pierde el tiempo en pararse de espaldas en uno de los grandes cristales que se guardan vida marina del otro lado, y apunta su cámara frontal al rostro. —Cheeese ~

El resto del grupo lo mira con curiosidad, mas ninguno dice nada, sobre todo Ace y Deuce quienes recorren sin cesar las mesas en busca de los dueños.

Y de repente, una voz a sus espaldas musita: —¿Podemos ayudarlos en algo?

A Ace y Deuce se les escapa el aire entre el chillido y la forma en que agitan su cuerpo, girándose y tensando los hombros ni bien uno de los gemelos se aparece como un fantasma. Más tarde se harán bromas al respecto. Trey y Cater se enfocan en la esquina de la cafetería de donde provinieron los gritos, advirtiendo también la presencia de uno de los Leech.

¿Jade o Floyd? La pregunta se responde sola cuando otro aparece detrás de ellos.

—Ah…~ Jade, mira quiénes vinieron ~

Cater, casi sin darse cuenta, vuelve a guardar el teléfono en su bolsillo en presencia de ambos Leech ni bien voltea hacia Floyd, tal y como lo imita Trey. La sonrisita de su selfie se le medio borra, tragando ahora un poco. Aun así, trata de mantener la postura: —Hey, Floyd ~

Una vez que el corazón regresa a su sitio en el pecho de los estudiantes nuevos, es Ace quien, como es costumbre, hace alarde de ser un boca floja. —¿Y bien? ¿Le pasaron a su jefe nuestra carta o no?

—Para fortuna suya, así ha sido. Una propuesta tremendamente interesante, debo admitir… Azul no lo pensó así en un inicio, pero parece que está considerando tomarla al fin y al cabo.

—Aunque les va a costar ~

Puntualiza el gemelo más impredecible, ganando de nuevo la atención de Cater y Trey, dejándolos ligeramente inquietos con las implicaciones.

—Por supuesto. No hemos hablado acerca de cómo nos van a pagar esa petición… ya conocen las políticas con las cuales nos regimos por aquí.

Los hermanos Leech no dejan lugar para el silencio, cada palabra que emiten complementa y enfatiza las del otro. Hay un no sé qué aterrador en ese detalle, sentimiento que ocupa la mente de los tercer año que han estado ahí para oír las historias y ver las consecuencias. En el caso de Ace y Deuce, es lo opuesto.

—¿Hm? Sí, sí, no tienen que repetirlo, ya lo sabemos. ¿Qué rayos es lo que quieren ustedes y Azul? 

Jade y Floyd intercambian miradas, suspendiendo un aura que no les simpatiza a Trey y Cater.

—Será mejor que hablemos en una zona más… privada —anuncia Jade—. Acompáñennos, el jefe los está esperando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que la historia merece un poco de contexto.   
> En este AU no estamos tomando en cuenta los momentos de Overblot (y no estamos seguras de tomarlos en algún momento), así que pueden considerarlo como un escenario bastante relajado en ese sentido, donde las relaciones de amistad y románticas de los personajes es el foco central ~  
> ¡Gracias por leer! Como siempre, los comentarios son bienvenidos ♥

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Venimos con un nuevo proyecto de historia ~ Sabemos que las ships pueden parecer un poco ajenas a lo usual visto hasta ahora por el fandom, pero nos entusiasma mucho la idea de poder compartir las historias que les hemos formado a cada una y esperamos que pueda ser una más de tantas maravillosas parejas formadas en TW.   
> ¡Los comentarios siempre son bienvenidos y esperamos que les guste!


End file.
